


True Love.

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Christmas, Death, Denial, Flashbacks, Fluff, Full Moon, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Memories, Pain, Tears, Werewolf, boyfriend - Freeform, happiness, lycanthropy, outside, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has found true love, but it was never destined to last..</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love.

Sirius stared down at the body below him, the body that had been writhing in pleasure only the day before and now lay twisted and broken, void of life.

_"Sirius, stop!" the boy laughed brilliantly, tawny locks pooling on the mattress underneath him as Sirius attacked his neck with open kisses and gentle nips, eventually drawing a breathless moan from his lover.  
"I knew you couldn't resist me" he teased, moving over the boy's jaw to nibble on his thin lips._

"Wake up, please.." he begged the corpse, gently grasping his hand, fearing he would cause him further pain if he was too rough.  
He didn't cry, just stared into those glassy, honey coloured eyes.  
"Come on, the others will worry if we're not back soon" he whispered, wishing he could shake the boy awake but not wanting to startle him.

_He climbed into his boyfriend's bed, being careful not to jostle him. Sirius was always an early riser and normally left his grumpy boyfriend to rise later. He needed to wake him up early for a special surprise, however.  
"Baby, get up!" he whispered loudly, "Big day today, remember?"  
He took the boy's hand and gave it a firm squeeze, he was reluctant to shake him as he didn't want him waking up in a fright.  
He leant down and nibbled affectionately on his earlobe, giggling.  
"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"_

He swallowed thickly, reaching out a trembling hand to brush those tawny curls from his lover's forehead, a sob hitching in his throat.  
"Why are you doing this?!" he cried out, his entire body starting to shake as he failed to rouse himself at Sirius' touch."WHY AREN'T YOU WAKING UP?!" he screamed, alerting his location to the Marauders who were fairly close by, they had come looking for Sirius when he didn't return in time.

_"For Merlin's sake.." Remus muttered, closing his book and placing it on the low table in front of him, "Where on Earth has that stupid boy gotten to now?"  
James snorted, practising his charm that transfigured real flowers into origami ones for Lily."You are kidding, Moony?" he chuckled, shaking his wild, chocolate curls, "He probably got into a fight on the way up and is trying to charm his way out of another detention"  
Remus sighed to himself, curling up on his favourite armchair and staring into the fireplace. Sirius was always late, he didn't know why it surprised him anymore, or annoyed him.. He didn't have enough digits to count the amount of times Padfoot had ran late and they'd had to organise their own search party to go find the daft bastard.._

The Marauders shot out of the trees in Sirius' direction, halting beside him as they stared at the devastating scene.  
Sirius had somehow wrapped himself around the broken body, eyes squeezed shut as he muttered deliriously to himself, _don't leave me_ ... _please stop this_ ... _all the Honeydukes chocolate_ ...  
Peter had almost instantly bolted a distance away and could be heard violently vomiting, tearing at his own hair as he tried to banish the image from his mind, to no avail.. This scene would haunt him for the rest of his life, driving him to acts he would never have been capable of otherwise.  
James sunk to his knees, his stomach rolling as he tried to both accept and reject what was happening..  
He placed a timid hand on Sirius' shoulder, his own throat suddenly parched as he tried to find the words."Paddy.." he whispered, settling a hand on his own stomach as he tried not to throw up.  
"Fuck, Paddy.. What happened?!" he cried, hot tears drenching his cheeks as he stared at the lifeless boy curled up in Sirius' arms.  
Sirius' face was dry, eyes desperately absent when he opened them to place a single, chaste kiss on the boy's torn lips.  
"He.. Was attacked" he whispered, no trace of emotion dangling from his words as he refused to tear his gaze away from the boy's.  
"I didn't get here in time, I'm so sorry.." James promptly fainted at his friend's words, Peter had already ran back to the school screaming for help.  
Sirius stared down at his boyfriend's darling, mangled face and the tears finally started flowing. He was gone, so close.. So close to their first Christmas as an official couple.

_"WAKE UP, SIRIUS!" Remus yelled, bouncing excitedly on his best friend's bed, a jaw aching grin on his beautiful, beautiful face..  
Sirius growled, using his pillow to smack Remus on the side of the head, "Since when do YOU wake up before ME?" he snapped playfully, cracking an eye open and just.. Freezing as he caught sight of his face. His delicate, angular face was framed perfectly by his scruffy bedhead, the sunlight streaming onto his face and.. He pulled Remus back down on top of him, smothering him in a large, crushing hug.  
"Merry Christmas, you adorable idiot" he muttered, laughing loudly as Remus wriggled in his arms.  
"Yes, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he squealed, trying to escape from Sirius' clutch and drag him out of bed. This was Sirius' first Christmas at Hogwarts and Remus was practically bursting with excitement as he hauled his best friend down the stairs and into the common room, void of all life bar their friends James and Peter, who both grinned tiredly, obviously already victimised by Remus' ridiculous enthusiasm.  
A while later, curled up on his friend's favourite armchair, he stared at them all fondly, strangely..  
He felt like something was wrong here, like he had lived this all before and maybe, just maybe, he was asleep.  
He shrugged against the sudden feeling of foreboding, somehow aware that he need never leave this moment if he didn't want to and, somehow, he knew he wouldn't survive if he chose to face reality.  
So he shoved off the chair and sat behind Remus, pulling the lanky male onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist with a cheerful laugh.._

A large group of teachers and students had followed Peter to the scene of the accident, horrified murmurs as they saw James passed out and, a little ways away, Sirius lying with Remus' naked, mangled body gently curled into his own.  
Werewolves weren't always the strongest animal out there, as the Marauders had discovered on this fateful full moon..


End file.
